


Be your everything

by froggy_freek



Category: Almost Human, Riddick (2013)
Genre: Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART: A quick and dirty manip inspired by a wonderful fic <br/>Just the first of what I'm sure will be any pieces with these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be your everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Five](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Blue_Five](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five). Log in to view. 



Dammit .. this bunny just wouldn't let me alone!! So here it is , a very very quick and more then dirty manip of these two. I'm not that happy with it but I only had like 30 mins to work on it so .. :P 

At least the bunny seems to be happy nibbling on this one for a couple of days until I get some real time to work.. I do promise more will be coming. 


End file.
